Where There Is Hatred, Let Me Sow Love
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Where There Is Hatred, Let Me Sow Love**

The house looks like a bomb went off in it. Blaine looks around in complete astonishment as he crunches over broken dishes and glasses on the kitchen floor. The table is flipped on its side, food from breakfast that morning scattered over the floor next to it. Cold coffee drips from the counter when the coffee pot has been smashed, hit the floor with a soft splat, splat, splat. Following the trail of broken items, Blaine makes it to the living room which is far worse than the kitchen, if that is even possible.

Blaine drops his bag on the cushion-less couch, trying to take in the broken DVD cases lying all over the floor. His books shelf has been pulled from the wall and smashed to the floor, books lying with broken spines and torn pages at his feet. What happened to his home? Where is his husband?

"Kurt!" Blaine calls, pulling his phone from his pocket, ready to call for help when he hears it.

Loud sobs, coming from his bedroom where the sound of breaking glass can be heard echoing throughout the house. Blaine almost falls over a torn couch cushion on his way to the bedroom he shares with his husband, Kurt, only managing to right himself as he turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. The sight before him makes his blood run cold. His husband, his beautiful husband is lying at the foot of their bed, broken glass surrounding him, crying uncontrollably.

Blaine's legs carry him to Kurt and he has the man wrapped in his strong arms before his brain has time to catch up. He's dropping kisses to his shaking husband's head, whispering soft words, and humming to his as he cries.

"Kurt," Blaine starts.

"They've dropped us. The program dropped us. No one wants to give a baby to two FAGGOTS in Ohio! How could we have been so stupid," Kurt pushes out through his tears,

"What? Maggie, Maggie said that we were her top pick," Blaine says, turning Kurt's face to meet eyes with him.

"Yeah, well apparently not," Kurt says, eyes filling with more tears.

Blaine stays silent, holding Kurt and surveying the damage in their bedroom. It doesn't look like Kurt got to finish his path of destruction. Most of the damage to the bedroom has been done to Kurt's vanity. The mirror is broken and jars of expensive face cream are smashed across the wooden top.

"It isn't fair, Blaine. I want a family so badly. I want the chance to be a daddy. I have so much love in my heart for a baby that I may never ever have. We would be great parents. Why can't we have a family? What did I do? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, God. I'll fix it. I promise. I'm sorry," Kurt cries, clutching at Blaine to pull him closer.

Blaine's eyes prick with unshed tears at the pain in Kurt's voice, his throat raw from screaming and crying.

"It's going to be okay," Blaine chokes, tears rolling down his cheeks and dropping into Kurt's hair.

"God, please. I don't ask for a lot. Please let me have a family. I'm sorry. Blaine, pray with me," Kurt says, pulling himself away from Blaine to drop to his knees and fold his hands in front of him at the edge of the bed.

"I know that I haven't always been the most believing. I know I've done wrong, but I can be better. I want the chance to do for a child what my dad did for me. I want someone I can love and teach. Someone my husband and I can call our own. Please, please. I'm so sorry for not being the best man I could be. I'm ready, God. Just please give me this one chance. Let me love with all of my heart," Kurt prays.

Blaine cracks, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around his husband's trembling form. Together they pray. They pray harder than Blaine has ever prayed in his life.

"My heart is so heavy. It's breaking and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I've held all of this love inside of me for so long and I have no one to give it to. Please, please don't take away my chance to love a child of my own. Boy or girl, I don't care. I want a family for my husband and I. Please, please don't hurt me, God," Kurt whispers into his folder hands, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears continue to pour down his face.

Blaine buries his face in Kurt's neck and sobs, repeating Kurt's every word until Kurt is too exhausted to talk.

"Please, please. We're so ready. Give us this chance. We can do this. We can be fathers. Give us this chance. Let me prove that I can be better than my father. Let me show a child love," Blaine speaks softly into Kurt's ear over and over again until he's crying so hard that his words don't sound like words anymore.

"Blaine," Kurt says, "I'm so tired."

"Sleep, baby and I'll go clean up the kitchen and living room," Blaine says, helping Kurt into the bed a covering him up to his chin.

Kurt turns on his side, sniffling a little bit until he drifts off, exhausted from crying. Blaine walks from their bedroom, stiffly making it to the kitchen before another wave of sorrow hits him. He makes the decision quickly, pulling his phone from his pocket and calling the one person Kurt and he can rely on.

"Rachel, I need you," Blaine says, voice scratchy and raw.

Rachel doesn't even ask questions and ten minutes later she is letting herself into Blaine and Kurt's home, gasping at the state of the place.

"What happened?" Rachel asks, rushing to Blaine and pulling him into her arms.

"We were dropped from the program. No one wants to give us a baby. Kurt found out while I was at work, and well… you see," Blaine says, pulling from Rachel's hug and extending his arms towards the damage in the living room.

Rachel is silent for a moment, turning in a slow circle to see all of the damage. She stays quiet as she picks up the black garbage bag Blaine had been holding and starts cleaning up the mess. The two of them work without any conversation and before they know it the kitchen and the living room are back to their normal, spotless state.

"Go get Kurt," Rachel says.

Blaine nods and heads to his and Kurt's bedroom, pushing the door open slowly and slipping inside. By the time Blaine comes back with a tired, broken looking Kurt, Rachel has sandwiches and bottle of water on the table waiting for them. They eat in silence, Rachel and Blaine watch Kurt miserably pick at his food. When Rachel finishes her sandwich she clears her throat to gather the attention of both men.

"I want to do something for you," Rachel says.

"As much as I love you, now is not the time to sing a Barbara medley. Thank you for cleaning my house though," Kurt says.

Rachel smiles at Kurt, happy to see that he is starting to feel a little bit better with his crack at her need to sing at every second of the day. She takes Kurt's hand in hers as well as Blaine's and looks both of them in the eye.

"I want to be your surrogate," she says,

Blaine's eyes fill with tears and he brings his free hand to cover his mouth as he lowers his head and cries.

"Rachel, I can't ask you to do that," Kurt says, willing himself not to cry.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. You are the two most wonderful men I have ever met. You deserve a family. You deserve this chance and I can give it to you. My mom gave my dads a wonderful gift when she gave them me. I want to do the same thing for you. I want you to have the joy and love that my family did because there's nothing in the world like it, and you _deserve_ it, Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Rachel says.

"We're going to have a baby. Oh my God, we're going to have a baby, Blaine!" Kurt shouts, jumping from his chair and pulling his husband into a tear soaked kiss.

"How are we ever going to thank you?" Blaine asks, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Just love him or her like my dads love me," Rachel says, hugging Blaine back.

When it's Kurt's turn for a hug he whispers four simple words into Rachel's ear that say it all. His arms wrap around Rachel in a tight hug, his wet cheek pressing against hers and he says, "I prayed for you."

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes, and there may be many. I cried so hard writing this that I almost didn't finish it.**


End file.
